Noche de Viernes
by Juliex19
Summary: una persona que conoce muy bien lo sentimientos de Ichigo le dará una gran soprepresa a Orihime...one-shot


Hola a todos después de tiempo que escribo algo, aquí les traigo una nueva (obvio no *-*) se me ocurrió hace más o menos una semana, ya que leer tanto sobre este personaje algunas veces odiado y otras amado decidí que esta historia tenga algo de romance, la idea era que tuviera lemon pero después de darle tanta vueltas al asunto decidí que mejor lo dejamos para después (esta vez mi lado maligno y oscuro pervertido no salió…jojo) ...se los dejo a ustedes mis queridísimos lectores..Y ahora a disfrutar…

-_DDDD_-Dar Ichigo

-jjjjjjjj-dialogo

* * *

><p><strong>NOCHE DE VIERNES<strong>

Orihime se encontraba sola en su departamento en una noche de viernes, se disponía salir para comprar para la cena y para el desayuno del día siguiente .Caminaba a paso lento y sin ninguna prisa ,llegó al supermercado ,compro y luego se dirigió nuevamente a su apartamento, mientras caminaba se percató que estaba en frente de la casa de Ichigo, se detuvo y mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación del peli naranja suspiró recordando aquella noche en se despidió confesándole sus sentimientos mientras que él estaba inconsciente, antes de partir al Hueco Mundo .

Cuanto deseaba que le hubiese escuchado para que quizás le hubiese dado una respuesta, pero ahora era demasiado tarde porque jamás tendría el valor para confesarles sus sentimientos. Retomó el camino a su apartamento, pero no se percató que cierto personaje en la casa de los Kurosaki la había estado observando; había sentido su riatsu; sonrió y luego despareció.

Ya cerca a su departamento chocó con alguien y cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo una mano la sostuvo, tiró de ella evitando así que se cayera.

-Gracias…lo siento, no me di cuenta….-grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio quién estaba delante suyo, era Ichigo, pero había algo raro en él no sabía qué pero lo presentía, buscó su mirada y lo encontró fue unas orbes doradas y en el fondo de color negro, era los mismo ojos que vio cuando peleó con Grimmjow, un escalofrío invadió su espina dorsal, trató de calmarse.

-Kurosaki-kun...etto…l-lo siento… ¿te pasa algo?-el no contestó solo la observaba y eso la ponía más nerviosa; en un rápido movimiento, la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su pecho, el corazón de Orihime empezó a latir a toda velocidad, la tomó por el mentor y la obligó a mirarle con voz áspera cargada de pasión le susurró.

-_Ahora__estoy mejor_-la besó con pasión y lujuria ella trató de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, sólo se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer para cuando reaccionó él ya había profundizado el beso trató de detenerlo poniendo sus brazos como palanca, sin embargo la sujetaba con firmeza, sus lengua rozaban al compas de una danza exquisita, torpemente empezó a corresponder, se separaron por falta de aire, las mejillas de Orihime estaban rojas a más no poder, su corazón latía descontrolado parecía que se iba a salirse de su pecho.

-Kurosaki-kun…. ¿por qué?-preguntó nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban, si no fuera por la mantenía sujeta y se hubiese caído.

-_solo cumplía los deseos del rey, así que te quede claro que nos perteneces_-se quedó callada no sabía que decir esto debía ser un sueño, pero se sentía tan real.

-_Quizá Ichigo no te haya escuchado tu confesión, pero yo sí, así tarde o temprano ese tonto se dará cuenta y si no es así yo me encargaré de ello._-No podía creerlo Kurosaki si le correspondía pero si era mentira lo que decía el Hollow. Lo miró con desconfianza, él al darse cuenta del cambio en su rostro se acercó más a ella quién a su vez retrocedía hasta que la acorraló.

- _¿No me crees verdad? Sé que no me quieres creer por lo ocurrido en el Hueco Mundo cuando casi mato a Ishida, pero tienes que hacerlo Ichigo te ama con locura, no sabes cómo se puso al enterarse que quizá te habían matado, estaba como un loco tratando de procesar la información o cuando le pediste ayuda en tu desesperación cuando lo creíste muerto ¿a quién crees que llamó? me llamó a mí a quién detesta para que peleará y te protegiera a toda costa, sé que no debería hacer esto pero estoy harto de la niebla de confusión que hay en su interior…-_lentamente las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Orihime_-por favor no llores….no quise asustarte…-_movió su cabeza dando una negativa y le mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

-Estoy bien…solo que estoy feliz de que…me haya correspondido...Yo…creí…que jamás iba a suceder-el Hollow se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le limpió las lágrimas cariñosamente.

Después de esto le ofreció acompañarla a su casa ella aceptó, así el Hollow la llevó en brazos y utilizó el shumpo para entrar por la ventana del apartamento la dejo en el suelo y luego la volvió a besar pero esta vez fue un casto y dulce beso.

-_Recuerda que nos perteneces así no intentes en fijarte en nadie más_-ella asintió sonrojada y luego le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, se despidió y se fue, Orihime nunca iba a olvidar esta noche de viernes en que su sueño se hizo realidad ,ahora iba a luchar para que Ichigo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

La luz del sol resplandecía en todo su esplendor, Orihime despertaba lentamente, aún no podía creer, después de lo que habló con el Hollow, no sabía si lo había soñado. Ya habían pasado dos días desde ese acontecimiento estaba muy nerviosa hoy tenía que ir a la escuela, no sabía cómo miraría a Ichigo, se sonrojó y si él ya se había dado cuenta o quizá no recordaba nada, pero ella se prometió así misma que lograría que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos tal como le dijo el Hollow, pero como estaba tan emocionada que no pensó en cómo le iba a hacer.

Miró el reloj y eran las 7:00 am, se levantó, se bañó, se cambió y luego salió camino a la escuela.

Ichigo caminaba a la escuela con su típico seño fruncido, estaba pensando en el extraño sueño que tuvo hace dos días-o eso es lo que creyó-en el cual besaba a Inoue y lo peor sentía que fue real, pero que tipos de sueños tenía, desde cuando era un pervertido, seguro su padre lo había influenciado con sus consejos "paternales "que estaba acostumbrado a dar… mientras caminaba agobiado una voz melodiosa y a la vez que lo hipnotizaba, que conocía muy bien lo llamaba alegremente, Kami no podía estar haciéndole eso.

-Kurosaki-kun buenos días-Orihime actuaba lo más normal del mundo ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Inoue hola, buenos días-dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas tenerla cerca lo ponía sumamente nervioso, caminaron juntos en silencio, aunque el silencio era incomodo pero a su vez agradable.

Mientras caminaban sus pensamientos lo llevaban al sueño que tuvo con su compañera, tan solo recordar esa escena se sonrojaba furiosamente, mientras se debatía Orihime se dio cuenta de lo le pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede Kurosaki-kun? Estas rojo-lentamente acercó su mano a la frente Ichigo, se puso nervioso, se sonrojo más.-no tienes fiebres-murmuró preocupada, rápidamente le apartó la mano.

-No...me...pasa...nada….estoy bien!...apresurémonos que llegaremos tarde-la cogió del brazo y empezó a correr. Ya habían corrido dos cuadras Orihime trataba de seguirle el ritmo, Ichigo se sentía estúpido, cómo podía huir así, jamás en su vida huyó de algo; no él no era así, el era Ichigo Kurosaki el que se enfrenta con Hollow, Espadas y Arrancas como podía no enfrentar esta situación…

-Es-es-pera Kurosaki-kun…aun es tempra…no...¿Seguro que estas bien?-se detuvo de golpe-¿que-sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?-le digo bastante agitada-¿sentiste algo?

-Cómo puedo ser tan cobarde-Orihime lo miró confundida, se volteó para mirarla a los ojos-tengo que decirte algo que me tiene bastante inquieto, pero por favor después de que te lo diga no me taches de pervertido ni nada por el estilo-ella solo asintió-bien pues verás…..-comenzó a relatarle el sueño que tuvo, cada vez se sonrojaba más, Orihime también se sonrojo.-..Y bueno eso es todo…yo...- Orihime se acercó a él, para cuando el dio cuenta Inoue lo besaba, fue un beso dulce y casto el cual correspondió, se separaron.

-No fue un sueño, en realidad pasó-él la miró sorprendido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-yo…lo...Siento...No…debí...-la cogió de mentón y la besó.

-No importa, no sé porque pero me gusta mucho que lo hagas -ella se sonrojo, y luego él le regaló una sonrisa, ella lo abrazó-_ya era hora que te dieras cuenta rey-_le dijo el Hollow en sus pensamientos-**así que fuiste tú-**le respondió-_no me agradezcas ni creas que lo he hecho por ti, pero es que estaba harto de vivir entre tanta niebla.-_el Hollow desapareció de su cabeza. Luego de abrazarse, caminaron juntos a la escuela, Ichigo le tomó de la mano.

Cuando llegaron sus amigos los vieron tomados de la manos, y los interrogaron, Keigo se puso a llorar reclamándole y le tomó las manos a Orihime, Ichigo al ver esta acción de parte de Keigo le dio un golpe que lo mandó al otro lado de salón.

Al final del día ambos se fueron a casa y durante el trayecto recordaron los momentos que vivieron y luego se prometieron que vivirían el presente y que se serían felices.

* * *

><p>Si, si ya sé dónde está el lemon…bueno pues verán esta vez mi lado pervertido no salió (que decepción...waa).solo mi lado romanticón (el cual odio por lo melosa que pongo en estas ocasiones)….le ha dado a esta historia este final, así espero que les haya gustado, acepto tomatazos virtuales por el cursi final ¬¬….saludos…nos estaremos leyendo...Chaito<p> 


End file.
